Talk:Big Brother 2: Generations
This is the sign up thing. *Name (first and last) - Age - Job/Profession - Hometown - Bio (not required, but might help your chances to get in) Auditions *Tracy Strauss- 35- Politics Worker- Washington D.C.- Tracy has always had a cold heart. Even though sometimes she can try to be nice, she will always revert back to her icy self. She can't change who she is, it's really just her destiny. >:D Watch out, He’s one of them. Zap! Way to go, Zoom. 13:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC) --- ACCEPTED *Rex Drago/Leon/Canina (You pick which last name :3) - 25 - Forensic Scientist - Australia - I don't do bios anymore xD WARNING: This user is a werewolf, 13:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC) --- REJECTED *Scott Lanio- 36- Biomedical Engineer- Pittsburgh- Scott always works his hardest to accomplish his goal, and has a really high intellect. (This is AJ) '--- ACCEPTED' *Allyson Cookie-16-Unemployed-Boise,Idaho-She knows All The types of Potatos,And In The winter, She Plays Video Games With her Little Brother. She Plays Wii,DS,and Gamecube. She Won 300 Compitisions. This is Radio Hardcore,Ready To Dance! Radio Hardcore,the Party Frequence! 14:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) --- PENDING *Kaitlyn Harrington - 21 - Student - Orlando, Florida - Kaitlyn Harrington grew up an only-child. She also grew up with her loving and caring parents always by her side. When Kaitlyn was four, her parents decided to get her a violin teacher because they wanted their daughter to be one of the first children to play an instrument. At the age of five, Kaitlyn could play the violin with ease. She also started taking ballet lessons. Kaitlyn tried to perfect everything she could do, so she could be the best and there would be no competition at all. Kaitlyn tried out for the twenty-first season of Survivor at the age of eighteen, but was denied access.--Excusez-moi, qui a 14:26, July 31, 2011 (UTC) --- ACCEPTED *Michael Kelso(XD)-18- Police Officer-Point's Place, Wisconsin-Best reference evah! 8) --- ACCEPTED *Ilis Williams - 27, Flower shop Owner, Caernarfon in Wales, Ilis is sweet, kind and a mother of 2. She loves a quiet life but would love to win Big Brother.... If she gets in! Mocky, Bloomin, Rex, IN$F, Jagner and O: Friendly friends :D 14:39, July 31, 2011 (UTC) --- ACCEPTED *''Holden Holden-17-,Student - (Fort Worth Texas)'' Holden is the bigggest BB fan in the history of the show. He knows what makes or breaks a contestant in the house. He really wants to get in due to both being a super fan and wants to show how easy it is to win the BB game with his plan Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 15:11, July 31, 2011 (UTC) --- ACCEPTED *Suzuki Yoshihama - 17 - Professional Gamer - Tokyo, Japan - Suzuki lives in Tokyo, Japan. He does nothing but play video games, and is very squat. He has won a million bucks from video game tournaments, and spends it all on more video games and junk food. I'm sure my critics will say it's a grotesque display! Well, they can bite me, baby, I perform this way! 15:13, July 31, 2011 (UTC) --- ACCEPTED *James Toms, Better known as Forn Deathstone - 22 - Owner of a gun shop - New York City, New York - He wasn't always anti social, he became anti social when he was 7. His only friend, which was his best friend, moved to LA. He didn't want to make friends, he just wanted his friend back. He always wants to be alone. He has his ways of doing so. He hates almost everyone he knows and everyone he meets. He bought a gun shop from a guy because he needed the money for his own house and he wanted to work at some sort of weapon shop. Word up, it's inappropriate '' 15:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) --- '''ACCEPTED' *Jaydn Prince-18-Dancer-Hollywood Cali-Jaydn sees famous people walk by every day! She wants to be one annd hopes Big Brother will be her Big Break-On the Floor, E.T. [[User blog:Snowgirl57|and She's So Gone. 16:13, July 31, 2011 (UTC) --- REJECTED *Spencer Cabana- 13- Bus Boy- Holland, Michigan- Spencer is an ordinary guy that is pretty competitive. At the age of eight, he beat the record in his state for fastest eight year old swimmer. Although his competitiveness, he still is genuinely nice. Most people don't like him because he always wins but he manages to meet a few nice people as he goes. He wants to join Big Brother to show everyone his skills and how he manages being kind. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 16:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) --- ACCEPTED *Koops Kidd - 16 - Student - Wildwood, New Jersey - Koops is always one who wants top play games, no matter what kind they are. When he knew he was about to go to college in a few years, he auditioned for Big Brother and hoped he could get in and win so he can spend half of the money on his college funds. The other for fun and investment. Koops --- ACCEPTED *Hannah Waters-45-Dancer-Paris France-(No bio)-On the Floor, E.T. [[User blog:Snowgirl57|and She's So Gone. 16:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC) --- ACCEPTED *Steven Sares-46-Former Bar Owner-Pheniox,Arzonia-He Loved Owning a Bar. Except he got too old. So He Retired.-This is Radio Hardcore,Ready To Dance! Radio Hardcore,the Party Frequence! 16:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ---''PENDING'' *Tonny File - 72 - Professional Drunkard - Kentucky, Kanas - " SG Il ike audit to things" he said vaguely while telling the author to audition for Big brother 2: Generations; He has yet to retire. [[User:Oatmeal-|'But if your thinking about my baby.']] [[User talk:Oatmeal-|'It dont matter..']] 16:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC) --- ACCEPTED *Zoe Wagginton - 21 - Unemployed - New York, USA - Wants to join the competition to have some money to get her own house, and not live with her mother anymore. --''TDISeriesFan'' (Talk | ) 16:58, July 31, 2011 (UTC) *Courtney Magusta-21-Make Up Artist-New York,New York-Courtney hopes to become a professional soon,but still has to graduate art school.Courtney can make anyone look like anybody if the decribe how the person looks like.Nyan Cat is Epic Let's got to space! 17:00, July 31, 2011 (UTC) *Damien "Damo" McDonald - 18 - Band - Ireland - Damien tours with a popular Irish band. Since he's Irish he has a funny accent, but girls die for it... He has a wonderful voice, sorta a heart throb, and is most likely to flirt with anyone. User:Puffles Rule:Puffles Rule (didn't put my signature)